pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Deadly Complex
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 5 }} Deadly Complex is a multiplayer map added in the 7.1.0 update. It is exclusive to Deadly Games. Appearance The map is largely cubical. The middle contains the starting area, where pods and pillars are present. The map also contains 28 rooms each with 2, 3 or 4 doorways. The contents could include: Toxic Gas Walking through this gas will harm you the when are in it as DoT (damage over time). Once entering the room, you take half of a life point each time you get damage. Jump Pads Some Jump Pad rooms merely have jump pads with platforms being harmless. Others combined Jump Pads with a lava floor, making it deadly. Rotating Zapper There is a plus-shaped rotating laser in the centre of the room, killing players on touch. There also some laser walls in the corners to stop players hiding. Up & Down Zapper This is a zapper which encompasses the entire floor which elevates and descends. Stairs before each doorway are safe to stay on. The orange sector zapper elevates and descends notably faster than the l-blue sector zapper. Lava Jumps This is simply a room with a lava floor with platforms floating above. It is in the map thumbnail (see above). Plain Room This is simply an empty room with no hazards in it. It is the room most likely to have a chest in it. Glass Walls This is simply multiple glass walls in a room which can trick and/or divert players. It is harmless. Bridges Essentially the same as lava jumps, however there are bridges to the opposite doorway which intersect in the middle. Lasers This is several elevating and descending red laser beams which instantly kill players on touch. A chest can spawn in the centre of the room, which can tempt players, leading them to a likely death if they are careless. Map Detail Above is a detailed map of Deadly Complex alongside with the contents of each room. Contrary to popular belief, the map is not shaped in a perfect square. Tips * At the start, the spawn room will be complete chaos, so you should take your weapon, run to a cubicle and wait for the gunfire in the spawn room to die down. After that, you can go back and pick up weapons on the floor. * It would be better to be spawned at the dark blue because usually there's no one on your side that's try to 'knife' you. * If you are you using an automatic weapon, try to fire in short bursts. Not only does it saves ammo, but it gives you more accuracy at range. The AK Mini is the most accurate automatic weapon, and the Heavy Machine Gun and Uzi-Uzi are the least unless you learn the recoil patterns. * If you are suddenly attacked by a player with a Simple Flamethrower, It is best to immediately run directly backwards but don't turn around because the other player will expect you to take the time to turn around. If you do this right, the other player will be surprised and then you can fight back with a greater chance of survival. * Be sure to have a loaded magazine if you aren't in combat. This helps if you get surprised attack or if you want to attempt a sneak attack. As a general rule of thumb, reload when you have less than 50% capacity left OR if you are safe. * Occasionally, at the start of the game the player next to you will attack with the Combat Knife and make a easy kill out of you with headshots. To avoid that, immediately move to the center then into a different spot thus left with about 3 health. Find health packs and a weapon or two to finish off an enemy once found, or strafe, jump, and attack them, returning the unfinished favor. * Be sure to check and listen for your surroundings every once and awhile. Always look back to find rival players. Keep in mind that if a player is staring at you, there is a high chance that he/she wants to spawn-kill you with the Combat Knife. It is best quitting and going to another match, or reading the tip above this one. * If you and one opponent are left standing, and he/she asks you to come to the center of the map, do not trust them. They are trying to fool you to get out in the opening so they can pick you off easily. It is best not to trust anyone. But this should be fairly obvious right? Your best shot is to tell them "OK" and look for possible ambush points, so you can pick them off. * Sometimes, stealth is the best approach on dark maps including Foggy Swamp. While hiding in the shadows, be sure to look for moving silhouettes from a distance or on the treetops. Be warned that gunshots may give away your position, as do opened chests, weapon pickups, or walking and jumping sounds * It is usually more effective to use the Army Rifle or the Sniper Rifle at longer ranges rather than at point-blank range. If an opponent is attacking you at close range and if it's your only weapon, then obviously it's okay to use it at point-blank range. In the case of the sniper rifle, look to hit the head and quickly finish off your opponent. * Know where the chest spawn points are and try to find them first. This is especially important if you decide to run off without opening your starting chest. * Remember, the last player who SURVIVES gets the prize, so if you are waiting until the timer ends while winning, it won't work. * Turn off the music while playing, as the loud music will not allow you to hear faint sounds. * Do not venture too far as you can get killed by the traps. Instead, camp in a safe location (NOT the spawn lobby though). Trivia * It uses the same sound track as Sniper Forts. * The map resembles the Aperture Science Labs from the game "Portal". *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-41-20-697.jpeg|A jump pad. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-40-29-133.jpeg|A room full of gas. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-40-17-431.jpeg|The podium of Deadly Games. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-40-06-988.jpeg|Walking on a platform. There is lava under the platform. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-39-50-379.jpeg|A variety of lasers. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-39-40-038.jpeg|4 jump pads, and a laser floor beneath. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-39-32-222.jpeg|Multiple glass walls. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-39-16-694.jpeg|A rotating laser object. Screenshot 2017-07-08-13-39-08-495.jpeg|An empty room. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps